


You Are Not the Guy I Picked Up Last Night

by acernor



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: M/M, half-asleep sex, oops i didn't know it was you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acernor/pseuds/acernor
Summary: Jecht tries to get some from the guy he picked up in a bar last night while half-asleep in the morning. Guess whose bed he crawled into by mistake. (I was going to make a joke here about Auron sleeping like the dead but... too soon?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> CW for non-con; Auron's asleep.

Jecht stirred slightly, coming only half-awake as he rubbed his nose into the back of the man he’d picked up last night. Sometime after they’d fucked the other guy had apparently gotten dressed, because his nose was buried in fabric, but he bit gently at his back anyway. Jecht was half-hard with sleep, and his arm was tucked tightly against the other man’s front, bringing his cock against his ass. Nice.

Eyes still closed, savoring his slow morning arousal, he extricated his arm and stroked slowly along the other man’s side and hip, running down his thigh and back up. He was wearing pants too, but that wouldn’t be a problem; he had great legs that Jecht had been too drunk to appreciate last night.

He continued to explore, letting his hand slide back around to the front and across the lower part of the guy’s abs. His pants had fucking buckles on, so instead of slipping inside them, he palmed the guy’s junk over the pants. Awesome; already half-hard. He smiled into the fabric of the shirt.

Moving his hips closer, he pressed his palm briefly against the guy’s cock, then moved to running his fingers down the inside of his thighs, up the backs of them, grabbing a feel of his ass. He could feel his partner’s breathing catching every time he brushed past his cock.

He gave up teasing and set up a rhythm, grinding his hips forward slowly as he worked the cock through his pants. The back in front of him was rising and falling more rapidly now, the other man’s hips jerking forward as he breathed out a small sound. He was probably close to waking up; good, then Jecht could make him handle the buckles, jack him off, and finish by fucking between his legs. He’d probably even be able to keep his eyes closed the whole time, and stay in this warm half-awake state.

The man in front of him made a louder noise and his whole body twitched as he came awake. Jecht grinned to himself and continued his work.

“What the-” came a distressingly familiar voice.

“Auron?!” Jecht said, shooting up. It was Auron. He was staring at him. Jecht stared back, and noticed that he still had his hand on Auron’s junk. He snatched it away.

“What are you doing in my bed?!”

“What am I- this is my room, Jecht, what the fuck are you doing here?”

“Holy fuck,” Jecht said, looking around the inn room, identical to every other inn room, “I just left that guy, he probably thinks I hit it and quit it- which, I mean, he’s not wrong, but- I gotta go see if he’s there-”

Auron kept staring at him as Jecht jumped out of the bed and rushed out of the room, letting himself into the room right next to it in the hall. It was empty; the guy he’d scored with last night was gone.

“What the fuck!” he groaned, slumping against the wall. He’d been too busy trying to make it with his teammate (who he didn’t even like) and had missed a round of sloppy morning sex with the rando he’d picked up from that bar. And now he was probably going to have to deal with Auron being mad at him (which, to be fair, he was probably in the right about). He looked at the door, wondering if that had been Auron’s cue to enter and cut him into little pieces, but the door remained closed and the hallway quiet. It wasn’t that late in the morning; they had another hour before they were supposed to go.

Glancing at the door again, Jecht palmed the tent in his pants. He’d been close; if he wasn’t going to get to fuck somebody today, at least he could get himself off before he had to spend all day on the road. Keep him nice and relaxed for when Braska had to bring him back to life a few times after Auron killed him. Yeah; time to relieve some of that anxiety. Auron wasn’t coming after him now.

He reached under the waistband of his pants, dragging his fingers through his pubic hair before getting a grip on his cock. Still kinda wet, but he took his hand out to spit in it before going back in. That was more like it- he sat on the bed and let his hand move the way he liked it best.

Time to get his mind off his rude awakening this morning. Pictured fucking in between someone’s legs like he’d wanted to- the guy from last night, maybe? He couldn’t remember his face, but he’d had a pretty nice body. Auron had a good body, too- great thighs, good-sized cock, nice ass. If only he didn’t have that stick up there, he’d probably take it up the ass great. Jecht grunted a laugh.

Well, if he was going for it, he might as well go all the way. He spread his legs a little, leaning back on the bed. Pictured a fantastic ass in front of him- muscular, already prepped for him- and himself sliding slowly into it, until his cock was buried all the way inside. The owner of the ass might be on their hands and knees for him- or no, riding him backwards, so he could watch. Yeah, that was more like it. He let his head tilt back onto the bed.

He’d have his hands on their hips as they bounced on his cock- he bet they’d make small noises for him as they fucked themself. Little gasps, as his cock filled them all the way up, like they couldn’t handle it and it was too much-

He just got his hand in front of his cock in time to catch most of the come, working himself through his orgasm with his other hand. Yeah, that was good, that was good- he was having a nice, long, drawn-out orgasm- and his fantasy person was making those noises, and using Auron’s voice-

“FUCK,” as a final intense wave of pleasure rode through him. Shit shit shit, that had been good- that was- that had been… jeez. Fuck. He lay back, catching his breath, both his hands a mess. Just what he didn’t need. Now when Auron tried to rip him a new one for getting off on him he’d be completely right, though he wouldn’t know it.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr! acernor.tumblr.com


End file.
